Ninjago: Spinjitsu Stars
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Lloyd are all looking for apprentices, and lots of them. Will they become even better than the original masters? Or will the newest go down in flames- literally! Dragons, dangers, and the new masters! Although they're kind of... Odd... OC story. R and R! All OCs, visitors or no, welcome!
1. Character Sheet- STILL ACCEPTING OCS!

Hello, this is Zane's Angel here! I'm formerly known as NinjagoZ. Be ready for a crazy ride! I gave up on OC stories when my last one's programming went whack! Now it's time to... Die... I'm kidding!❤ But, in all serious manner, these are the requirements. R means required.

Name: R

Age: R

Race: R (human, mermaid, Nindroid, android, so on and so forth.)

Element: (ninja only)

Side: R (Ninja or bad guy?)

Familiar: (animal)

Weapons:

Special abilities:

Crush: (not Zane, and I'm afraid not everyone can have them. Lloyd is available!)

History:

Extras:

Also, the enemy are partially dragons! Oh my...


	2. So far, I have

**Zane, disclaim.**

**Zane: Zane's Angel (NinjagoZ) doesn't own anyone except for that one character who's a Demon Angel by race. What's her name again?**

**Nobody cares, Zane.**

**Zane: If you say so...**

The format is:

Name-gender-weapon-side-element-race

Here it goes...

Alice-Girl-butcher knife-ninja-death-human

Topaz-girl-N/A-ninja-psychic-Anthro

Kieko-girl-sword-ninja-fire-mermaid

Shadey-girl-sniper rifle-N/A-N/A-sorceress

#1-boy-Dragon fangs-bad guys-N/A-Dragonia (dragon human hybrid)

Leah-girl-Bo staff-ninja-water-human

Celina-girl-twin sais-ninja-MWAHAHAHAHA!(what?)-human

Cierra-girl-katana-ninja-water-human

**Yes, some will have the same elements. It means if paired in the same team, they'll have doubled power!**


	3. OC rundown

**Okay, Okay, pairings have been decided for good! I was having trouble working with my thoughts, and logic isn't my highest priority, so I had issues.**

**KeikoXKai (Yeah, KK! LOLZ!), or Blaze Shipping**

**ShadeyXLloyd, or Yin and Yang Shipping.**

**PassionXZane, or Breathless Shipping**

**Okay, Passion isn't her real name, it's- NO, ZANE STOP MEH! **

**Zane: Ummm... O.o**

**Anyways. She's a dark angel. Now, let's start this Popsicle stand! Wait, no, it's blow. Whatever.**

* * *

Keiko stares at the sea, her eyes full of salty tears. Her hair, a strange blue color, blows towards the sea and she feels her green eyes sting at the tears. Topaz's black hair, streaked white, blows the same way, and her grey eyes, clouded and blind, flash with her sadness, sharing Keiko's pain.

Keiko whispers, "I wonder if they can remember."

"Not likely," Topaz smoothly informs her, "Since they never did know about more than themselves."

Keiko nods simply, and it looks like fire burned the green color in her eyes. Being a mermaid in the past, she had run to escape ridicule and turned to a life on land. Keiko always wondered if it was the right choice.

Topaz was a beautiful Anthro with cat ears, and a tail that lashes when she was angry or upset. She had only just become part of the Anthro who was accepted in Ninjago, and was kept an eye on, being only a little kitten.

* * *

Shadey seemed pretty small, with her unusually average violet eyes, and average deep brown hair in childish pigtails. In her hand was a blood covered wand, and the other was lugging along a Remington sniper. She perches it upon the wall, and looks into the scope.

Shadey whispers, "Gotcha, I gotcha!"

A loud gunshot is heard for miles around.

* * *

Celina and Cierra laugh as they watch two young boys run away from them. Cierra jumps when she hears a loud, destructive punch. (Check the reviews yourself for the rest of the appearances, cuz I'm too flipping lazy.)

Cierra yells,"Celina!"

Celina has a young boy in her hands, and punches him a few times, then drops him.

"Err... What?" Celina asks sheepishly.

This was going to be annoying as ever... Cierra begins to laugh and walks away.

* * *

Leah inches away from Alice as she laughs. It was absolutely insane! This was the girl who was going to the ninja for help? Light forbid her from killing them!

Leah winces, "Uh... Oh man..."

* * *

**Okay, I got L-A-Z-Y! LAZY! I will do 01 in a separate chapter in order to put the Dragonia into a truly formidable force of power that you could easily recognize the leaders of. 01 is going to be a commander!**


	4. Dragonians

**Time to meet our enemies, and don't kill me for this, guys! It's just to be a drama queen, alright? And, once again, laziness.**

**I only own Medusa, Hades, Lucifer, Gasher, and 01's new apprentice, Lilith.**

* * *

01 stood by his co-commanders, and lets his grey hair, down to his chin, swing in his face contently. His eyes keep shining dark grey, and he licks his bloodied lips. He had been turned into a Dragonia by Y-tech long after the Dragonia existed. 01 had no choice between his life as one of the wicked ones, and his former humanity.

"#1, I'd like you to meet Lilith. She's a little bit... Difficult to control." Hades' voice rings with laughter and anger. They never saw their leader, but it was rumored he was an actual dragon looking for a perfected combo of human and dragon.

01 monotonously moans, "Come here, now, Lilith."

Gasher and Medusa, two twins with the same black pixie cut hair and the same green eyes, Gasher's left eye is scarred shut. Both lean toward 01 to see if there was any emotion. As usual, it was a negatory...

Lilith has blue eyes, and shiny, red hair like a flame. She is in a metallic suit of armor, and she is constantly frowning, even as she tries to smile and laugh. Her nails are painted red, and she has the same uniform leathery wings and a scaly tail. She looks like she grew old before her time.

Lilith walks forward, sneering, "YOU don't impress me."

"I will, when I am through with you." 01 replies, putting a sword against her neck. His weapon of choice is in his quarters, still.


End file.
